In order to become well-rounded, a boxer must focus on both the offensive and defensive aspects of boxing. This mentality is reflected in boxing training regimens in which boxers and their trainers work to develop effective punch combinations as well defensive maneuvers. An effective tool for training in proper technique and form is the focus mitt. Worn by a trainer in pairs, focus mitts are utilized to develop both offensive and defensive aspects of a boxer's repertoire. The focus mitts serve as targets for boxers to punch and are often maneuvered by the trainer to develop specific skills. Trainers employ focus mitts not only to receive the boxer's punches but to go on the offensive against the boxer. The trainers actively provide a counterforce to balance the force generated by a boxer's punches. This ensures that the boxer develops both proper offensive and defensive techniques in a boxing environment with a simulated opponent. While focus mitts prove effective in a training environment, the continual use of the focus mitts over time can cause wear and tear to a trainer's body, particularly in the shoulders.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an elongated focus pad that reduces wear and tear experienced by a trainer's body. The elongated focus pad accomplishes this by distancing the impact zone of the focus pad away from the trainer's body utilizing an elongated flexible member. The flexible member absorbs part of the force experienced by the impact zone reducing the total force that would normally be experienced by a trainer. The elongated focus pad comprises a target section, a barrel, a handle, and a core. The target section is the impact zone constructed of a flexible material capable of absorbing impacts from successive strikes. The barrel distances the target section from the handle. The handle is the portion of elongated focus pad that is manipulated by the trainer. The core is the internally positioned component that provides the elongated focus pad with sufficiently flexibility to absorb impacts but quickly return to its initial position.